Bedsheets and a Morning Rose
by TrashShippingLord
Summary: -yaoi warning- A simple late night conversations escalates quickly into something neither Rin or Shima will ever regret. (RenRin / ShimaRin headcanon for the down time Rin and Shima spent alone together in episode 11.)


Shima and Rin laid in their room. Both knew they needed sleep, but neither could doze off.

"Hey Shima, you still awake?" Rin asked quietly.

"Yeah I'm up." Shima whispered back.

"I can't sleep and I'm really bored." Rin said with a light sigh.

"Same here." Shima replied. He shifted around to lay on his stomach, facing Rin so they could talk.

Rin continued to stare at the ceiling. Shima began playing with the edge of his blanket. They laid in quietness as both boys tried to think of something to say.

Shima broke the silence. "Are you a virgin?"

Rin blinked and turned to look at him. "Uh that was random."

"I'm just trying to make conversation." Shima replied without looking up from the blanket.

Rin rolled over to his side, toward Shima. "Yeah I am." He paused for a moment. "Are you?" He wondered.

Shima shook his head. "Nope." He raised his eyes to Rin with a smirk. "Do you think someone with these looks wouldn't get laid by 16?"

Rin laughed lightly. "I guess I should've expected that."

Shima smiled and continued playing with the edge of his blanket, his eyes watching his own hands. Was he avoiding eye contact for a reason? Rin couldn't help but wonder if something was up, Shima was normally good about looking people in the eye while talking to them.

"Have you ever even kissed anyone?" The pinkette asked curiously.

"Nope, I was raised in a church so I didn't really think about that stuff." Rin admitted.

Shima finally looked up at Rin. "Do you still not think about it? I mean, now that you're older and out of that church."

"Well yeah of course I do, but I wouldn't have a clue how to make a move." Rin couldn't believe himself. He sounded like he was asking for advice, and from Shima of all people.

"I could show you." Shima said.

"Show me what?"

"How to make a move, maybe how to kiss if you wanted." He replied calmly.

Rin blinked, definitely caught off guard by that. "How to kiss?"

Shima smiled a little. "What? You don't think I'm a good kisser? I could show you all kinds of things that'll make anyone swoon." He said, so sure of himself.

"But... I thought you liked girls... Why would you offer to show a guy how to kiss?" Rin could feel his cheeks reddening and silently cursed himself for blushing so easily.

Shima shrugged. "What? I can't like both? Besides, its not even about that. I'm just offering to help you out. It's up to you though."

Rin thought for a moment. He had grown fond of Shima, enough to admit to himself that he had a crush on him. Being able to kiss him, even if it was to 'teach him,' the half demon knew he couldn't reject the idea.

Rin nodded and swallowed. "Sure, why not." He forced himself to sound calm.

Shima sat up and waited for Rin to do the same. As soon as Rin was sitting upright, Shima gave him directions. "Move closer to me."

Rin scooted forward so that their knees were touching. Shima leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Rin's neck with a small smile.

Shima was acting so casual about this, whereas Rin felt like he was going to have a heart attack. Why was Shima even offering to do is? It seemed like something you'd offer to someone you liked.

Wait. Maybe Shima did- No, no. Rin wouldn't believe it. Shima was too girl obsessed to like a guy, even if he joked about liking both. This was just him being a good friend, that was all.

"Just follow my lead." Shima said in the same even tone he'd been using.

Rin felt his heart beating faster as Shima leaned in with closed eyes. The dark haired boy closed his eyes and leaned in.

Then their lips met. Rin felt like his whole face was on fire. Shima started to slowly move his lips against Rin's. He tried to copy what he was doing, finding it surprisingly easy to form a rhythm.

Rin was surprised by how amazing the sensation was from the small movements of their lips together. He knew he shouldn't indulge too much, as this wasn't real. But it was hard to keep his thoughts from going back to how much he wanted to be close to Shima.

Rin cautiously put his hands on Shima's waist, leaning in closer to him. Shima smiled, his hands sliding down Rin's back.

Rin's entire body reacted to the touches. His skin was burning, especially in his face. He never wanted it to stop. But it had to eventually.

Shima pulled back from the kiss and smiled at Rin. "How was that?" He asked softly.

Rin didn't answer, instead he leaned in and kissed his friend again. Shima started kissing back much quicker than he had expected.

Shima didn't seem to be holding back. The kiss, it felt real. Like held back emotions from both boys were being expressed through their actions.

Shima started to kiss Rin more deeply, pressing his lips against Rin's harder. He slipped his hands up the back of Rin's shirt. Rin made a small noise at the feeling of the boy's warm hands on the small of his back. Shima smirked at the reaction.

He ran his tongue along Rin's lip and Rin parted them quickly. Shima slid his tongue into Rin's mouth, pushing against Rin's tongue. The younger boy let a soft moan slip out from the intimate contact and immediately felt embarrassed.

Shima scratched at Rin's skin lightly when he heard the sound, making Rin arch into him more. Rin slipped his tongue past Shima's and into the other boy's mouth. Shima let him glide his tongue against his own and along the inside of his cheeks.

Shima's mouth tasted pleasantly like mint from his toothpaste. Rin tightened his grip on Shima's waist and held back another noise, he knew he was probably enjoying this more than he should. Though Shima also seemed very into this, for someone 'just helping out a friend'.

Shima put one of his hands on the back of Rin's head, slipping through the dark strands of hair. Shima pulled Rin closer, pushing their lips harder. Rin sighed pleasantly into the kiss.

Shima broke the kiss after a few moments and laid his head on Rin's shoulder. They both took a moment to catch their breath before Rin broke the quiet.

"Why?" Rin asked quietly.

Shima pressed a kiss on the side of Rin's neck. "Why do you think?" He mumbled against the skin.

Rin swallowed nervously, his face flushed. "You... You don't like me... Do you?" That was on the list of the dumbest things he had ever said, but he didn't know how else to ask.

Shima smiled. "Of course I do, you dork." He pulled up to look at Rin, sliding his hands to Rin's chest. "It's hard not to."

Rin's blush darkened at that. "So offering to teach me how to kiss, it was about more than that wasn't it?" His attempt at an even tone was failing horribly, his voice raising pitch slightly.

"You haven't gotten that yet?" Shima teased lightly. "You don't have a problem with that, do you?"

Shima's voice was light, but his eyes were suddenly serious and... desperate? Was Shima scared of Rin turning him down?

 _Good thing that would never happen in a million years._ Rin mused to himself.

Rin took his arms from Shima's waist so he could pull himself onto his friend's lap, careful not to put too much weight on him. "Not at all." He said with a smile.

Shima smiled back widely. "Good, because I'm not done yet." His hands trailed down Rin's chest and stopped with his fingertips resting on Rin's stomach.

Shima's hands were so close to the top of his pants. Rin could feel his whole face flushing again. Shima smirked at Rin's obviously red face and chewed his bottom lip as he openly looked Rin up and down.

Rin shivered under his gaze. He brought his hands up to Shima's face and placed them on his cheeks. Shima looked back to Rin's eyes, his brown irises meeting Rin's blue ones. Rin pulled him back to his mouth and kissed him again.

Shima kissed back with more force than the first kiss, pushing his tongue into Rin's mouth almost immediately. Rin let out a surprised squeak but didn't deny the intrusion.

Rin's hands moved to Shima's hair and he gripped onto it softly. Shima pulled back a little to gently bite Rin's lip before delving back into the kiss.

Rin tugged on Shima's hair, causing him to groan. Rin smirked. _So he likes his hair pulled. I'll have to remember that._

Rin fought for dominance against Shima's tongue, lightly pulling on his hair again. Shima knew he wasn't going to keep the upper hand while Rin's fingers were tangled in his hair, so he let Rin take the lead as his hands moved to Rin's lower back again.

Rin pressed as close to the boy beneath him as he could get. He was pleased that he finally had control, his tongue exploring all of Shima's mouth that he could reach.

His tongue was completely coated in the other boy's saliva when Rin decided to pull back. He rested his forehead against Shima's, both of them panting.

Shima's fingertips had drifted under the waistband of Rin's pajama pants during the kiss. Rin wasn't aware of it until Shima slid his hands down further and gripped onto his ass. Rin inhaled sharply and fell into Shima, making the older boy grin.

Rin felt Shima shaking slightly at the effort of keeping himself sitting up with Rin on top of him. Rin lifted his head to look at Shima. "Lay back."

Shima did as he was told, lying back as Rin lifted his hips to give him room. After Shima was on his back, Rin hovered above him. He grabbed Shima's hands and pinned them to the floor on either side of his head.

Shima's breath caught in his throat as he looked up at Rin, watching his piercing blue eyes flicker across his body. Rin felt his warm gaze on him, but couldn't help himself from admiring Shima in the submissive position. He liked the power it gave him. Shima really was helping him learn, even if those weren't his true intentions.

"Rin..." Shima muttered softly, getting Rin's attention. Shima smiled, urging him to keep going with his soft eyes.

Rin leaned down and kissed Shima, slow and soft. His lips strayed from Shima's mouth and trailed across his jaw and dipped down, pressing to the boy's neck.

Rin heard Shima's shallow breaths falter as he left a trail of open mouthed kisses down his neck. He paused above Shima's collarbone and started sucking at the skin there. He sucked and licked at the spot, letting his fangs graze across the pink flesh.

Shima's heavy breathing convinced Rin he was doing a good job. He licked across the reddened skin once more before pulling up to look at Shima.

His pink haired friend was red faced and his eyes were half lidded. Rin captured Shima's lips with his. Shima pulled against Rin's grip on his wrists, but his inhuman strength kept Shima pinned. Rin smirked against Shima's lips at his efforts.

Shima sighed disheartened. Rin wanted to take advantage of his current dominance. He moved his hips against Shima's slightly, enjoying the noises he got from the other boy. Rin wasn't sure of his actions but Shima seemed to like it which kept him going.

Rin took Shima's bottom lip between his teeth, pulling up before releasing his lip. Copying what Shima had done to him earlier. Shima moaned and tried pulling his wrists free again.

Rin let him go and Shima's hands were quickly wrapped in the front of his shirt, pulling him back for another kiss. Rin kissed back, Shima surprising him with bruising force.

Shima tugged up on the bottom of Rin's shirt. Rin parted from Shima's mouth so he could pull it over his head, before quickly resuming the heated kiss.

Shima's hands slid across Rin's chest and made their way down to grip at the top of Rin's pants, pulling slightly. One of his hands slipped beneath the waistband of the sweatpants, and Shima rubbed Rin through his boxers. Rin couldn't help his groan of pleasure from the touch.

The pinkette took that as a signal to keep massaging him through the thin cloth. Rin's breathing grew heavier. Shima noticed his arms were starting to tremble from holding himself above the other boy.

"Maybe we should switch roles now?" Shima suggested.

"And then do what?" Rin asked. He knew the answer, he just wanted to hear Shima say it.

Shima pressed against Rin's half-hard dick, making the boy on top gasp. "What do you think?" Shima asked, his voice breathy and light.

Rin let out a shaky breath. "Please..." Was all he could manage to say.

Shima smiled. "Whatever you want babe." The casual use of the pet name made Rin's heart pound.

Shima pulled his hand from Rin's pants. "Now lay on your back." He commanded.

Rin obeyed, getting off the other teen and laying on his back. Shima moved on top of Rin, quickly regaining his lost dominance. He straddled Rin's hips and leaned down to kiss Rin, more softly than Rin had expected.

It was slow and felt more loving than their other kisses. He kissed Rin more fully and deeply, and Rin loved every moment of it.

If they were going to do this, Rin wanted to know their was emotions behind it. Not just mindless fucking. It was his first time after all, with his first real crush.

Shima started to gently grind his hips against Rin's. The mewling from the boy beneath him encouraged Shima to push harder against Rin. He felt Rin's erection under his moving hips, the thought of the teen getting hard for him turned him on even more.

Rin gasped against Shima's mouth and gripped onto his shoulders. "Oh god Renzo..." He moaned.

Shima hummed at the sound of Rin moaning his name. It sounded incredibly sexy to the teen. He wanted to hear more of it.

Shima paused to rid himself of his shirt, tossing it to the side to join Rin's. He bent his head down and began leaving a trail of kisses across Rin's chest. He slid downward, his kisses leading down to the top of Rin's pajama pants.

Shima gripped onto the sides of the pants and looked up at Rin, asking for permission with his eyes. Rin nodded for him to keep going. Shima pulled the material off of Rin's lower half quickly and threw it to the side. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of Rin's boxers and slid them off next.

Rin glanced away from Shima, his cheeks burning red. Shima crawled back up to hover over Rin's body. He kissed Rin's cheek softly, making the half-demon smile.

"Are you sure about this?" Shima asked quietly in his ear.

Rin looked back at him. "Very."

Shima smiled and planted a quick kiss beneath Rin's ear. He slid off his own sweatpants and boxers and positioned himself above the dark-haired boy.

"This might hurt at first, I'm sorry I don't have anything to help." Shima warned.

Rin felt Shima's dick slide into him. A gasp caught in his throat and his grip on Shima's shoulders tightened. Once he was fully inside Rin, Shima stopped and watched the other boy's face. A tear rolled down Rin's cheek as he adjusted to the feeling. Shima wiped the tear away carefully with his thumb.

After a few moments Rin nodded for Shima to keep going. He pulled out almost all the way before thrusting back in slowly, causing Rin to let out a low moan.

Rin had fantasies before, what teenage boy hasn't, but this was so much better than he imagined. The full feeling and closeness of their bodies, the intimacy and pleasure of the moment made it hard for Rin to keep his eyes open.

Shima began thrusting in and out of Rin, starting slow but quickening the pace as Rin begged for more. Shima caught Rin in a sloppy kiss before resting his head against Rin's shoulder. Rin met Shima's thrusts with his own desperate motions.

Shima reached down and wrapped his hand around Rin's dick, pumping in rhythm with their thrusts. Rin's moans grew louder and breathier. His nails dug into Shima's shoulders, surely leaving marks.

"R-renzo-" Rin gasped as Shima rammed into him more roughly.

Shima moaned rather loudly, Rin worried for a split second about Izumo overhearing them. But his train of thought was quickly derailed when Shima began sucking at Rin's neck.

Rin wrapped his legs around Shima's waist and one of his hands drifted up to Shima's hair, tangling itself into the soft pink strands.

Rin gave his hair a sharp tug as Shima ran his thumb over the head of his lover's dick. Shima let out another loud moan. Rin laughed breathlessly and continued to pull at Shima's hair as they fucked.

Their moans and breaths grew in volume as both teens came closer to finishing. Everything in the room was quiet besides their heavy breathing and the sound of skin against skin.

Shima's mouth on his neck, his hand on his painfully hard dick, and his cock ramming into his ass repeatedly became too much for Rin. All his pent up sexual tension unfolded as he came into Shima's hand. His head fell back and a deep moan escaped his lips.

Shima pounded into Rin's tight ass a couple more times before releasing inside him. He rode out their orgasms, biting down on Rin's shoulder to muffle his moans.

Shima slowly pulled out of Rin and rolled off to the side of him as Rin's legs fell from his hips. Rin laid staring at the ceiling, trying to slow his breathing. Shima cuddled into his side. Rin smiled and wrapped his arms around him.

They laid like that for awhile, completely sated. Rin was close to drifting off, when Shima broke the silence.

"Hey Rin?"

"Yeah?" Rin blinked the sleep away.

"You have a tail." Shima said. Surprisingly his voice wasn't full of disgust, just curiosity.

"Oh um yeah I do..." Rin muttered.

"...Can I touch it?"

He blushed. "Sure."

Rin untangled himself from Shima and let his tail slide toward him. Shima reached out and touched the tail hesitantly. He ran his fingers carefully across the furry black length. Rin shivered slightly, which Shima felt as he was so close to him.

Shima smiled, he wrapped his fingers around Rin's tail. He squeezed slightly and, to both boys' surprise, Rin moaned at the feeling.

Blood rushed to the half demon's face and he opened his mouth to explain but he didn't know what to say. Shima squeezed it again, and to his delight, earned the same reaction.

"I'll definitely have to remember that for next time." Shima said with a smirk and let go of Rin's tail.

Rin glanced away for a moment. "So...there will be a next time?" He asked bashfully.

"Only if you want there to be a next time." Shima said.

Rin looked back to him. "I want there to be lots of next times, for more than just this." Shima's eyes met his. "I-I want to be your boyfriend..."

Shima leaned forward and kissed Rin softly. Rin kissed back, moving closer to the pink-haired boy. Shima slid his hand under Rin's chin, cupping his cheek. Shima smiled into the kiss sweetly.

Rin broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Shima's. "Is that a yes then?" He asked nervously.

Shima smiled again. "That was a definite yes. I'd love for you to be my boyfriend."

Rin sighed in relief and happiness. He tucked his head under Shima's chin, content with falling asleep in his new boyfriend's arms.

Shima whispered gently in his ear, "Hey babe, I think we should get dressed and lay on our own pallets. In case the others walk in."

Rin nodded and pulled out of his grasp reluctantly. Both boys dressed in their pajamas and sat on their separate blankets. Rin leaned forward to give Shima one more goodnight kiss before they both laid down. He settled into the silence, staring at the dark ceiling once again.

"You know, you weren't that bad. For a virgin." Shima said, smiling at Rin.

Rin rolled his eyes and smiled, feeling his face light up again. "Just shut up and go to sleep."

Shima chuckled. "I was just saying. But goodnight Rin."

Rin grinned happily. "Goodnight Renzo."

(So this is my headcanon for what happened that night in episode 11. You don't have to agree or like it but I figured it'd make a good fic. Hope you all enjoyed!)


End file.
